This inventive apparatus is a lightweight resuscitation system usable by rescue personnel.
A standard resuscitation system carried by rescue personnel usually contains two bottles of pressurized oxygen, a high pressure regulator, a low pressure manifold, a demand valve with respirator mask, an aspirator, an IV stand, and other ancillary devices. This unit usually weights more than forty pounds, is not convenient to carry, and is bulky in operation. However, until several years ago, this weight and size could be accommodated.
More recently, because of advances in rescue techniques and equipment, the rescue technician now is required to carry a greater variety of equipment. Thus, a smaller and lighter but complete resuscitator system has become necessary.